no llores yo estoyaqui
by regeryyentha
Summary: tal vez ese ser , era el mas egoista y el era el unico capaz de hacerse daño a si mismo pero... no importaba el se habia enamorado de ese ser qe tanto necesitaba su ayuda... aunqe estuviera prohibido ...
1. Chapter 1

_**notas de la autora** _

_*universo alterno _

_*recuerdos _

_***pesamientos **_

_**mi primer fanfic no sean duros con el **_

_**este fanfic ya lo habia subido pero decidi editarlo y mejorarlo por quer no me gusto al principio asi que espero les guste n.n**_

No llores yo estoy aquí

Prologo

Se encontraba debajo de un árbol era un día completamente hermoso el sol con su sutil energía y firmeza se encontraba dándole alegría aquel que viera la hermosa tarde de hoy con el hermoso cielo que cubría a todos…

Pero no lo era para cierta persona no claro que no el no podía ver lo

¨hermoso de ese bello día ¨

Pues para el este día era gris y oscuro el sol por mas que quisiera darle luz y belleza no podía es pequeño se negaba

el único consuelo que tenia en esos momentos era el de la soledad no quería y se negaba volver hay al ver a sus padres...dentro de ese ataúd

Un pequeño de ocho años de nombre hibari kyoya , Se sentía...la verdad no sabia que sentía solo sabia que no tenia ganas de pararse y ver a sus padres dentro de ese objeto negro

Ahora estaba solo , había perdido todo en el momento que menos se lo esperaba

_Huye kyoya huye con tu madre _

-otho-san

_Escucha kyoya saldré y los distraere en el momento en que esten ocupados conmigo vete corriendo entiendes _

-oka-san –este susurro fue lleno de dolor y soledad

_Huye kyoya –eso aunque su madre lo susurraba lo podia entender perfectamente su madre sonreía – te amo – se escucho un balazo y solo vio el cuerpo de su madre caer al frio suelo _

-otho-san , oka-san - no quería aceptarlo , cerro sus ojos fuertemente , dolía en serio dolía tenia que aprender la realidad sus padres habían muerto lo habían dejado solo , ¡rayos por que no había salido a defender a su madre! ¡o por que no había ayudado a su padre! A lo mejor asi se podrian haber salvado ¡por que no lucho para defender lo que todavía tenia! por que diganle por que ¡habia huido como un cobarde , como un inútil como un herbívoro esperando a no ser comido por un carnívoro!

Ya no perderia a nadie mas importante que el…lo juraba pero… tambien ya no queria tener a nadie importante para el …. Si los perdia tenia sentimientos parecidos y el ya no queria ser debil el ya no queria aprender a amar

Eso hacían las personas mas débil que el lloraban y huían aterrados al ver a un carnívoro correr detrás de el y se enamoraban y amaban fielmente como sus padres lo hicieron con el …

Pero el no ya no seria asi , el no huiría de nadie , el no lloraría mas por la muerte de sus padres , alejaría a toda persona que sea mas debil que el , el no era un herbívoro , ¡el era un carnívoro! aprendería a no confiar de nadie , a estar solo , aprender a ser fuerte , aprenderia a jugar con su presa y atraparla en el momento indicado...

Una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa salio de sus labios

_**Si eso hare **_

Extraño se sintió extraño … sentía … que todos sus malos recuerdos desaparecía…era como si…sentia que…era un extraño sentimiento de paz , como el de su madre …

_**Oka-san **_

No sintió cuando una juguetona lágrima se deslizo por su fina carita blanca

El ojinegro sin que el lo notara se encontraba siendo observado por unos lindos ojos avellanas que mostraban toda la compresión y el amor que el pequeño kyoya aunque no lo admitiera deseaba de verdad

El también podía sentirlo podía sentir la tristeza el odio , la ira , la duda , todo del pequeño kyouya pero mas que nada sentía soledad que mostraba ese ser su aura lo indicaba el sabia como hacerlo , el sabia como ayudarlo no por nada lo había cuidado todo este tiempo el solo su ángel que respondía al nombre de sawada tsunayoshi

_**Huye kyoya huye con tu madre **_

Eso alarmo a tsunayoshi otra vez kyoya lo revivía podia o ir claramente los pensamientos del pelinegro pensamientos que solo mostraban que kyouya no dejaria su vida atrás tan fácilmente

_**Escucha kyoya saldre y los distraere en el momento en que esten ocupados conmigo , vete corriendo entiendes **_

_**No kyoya ! ya no pienses mas en eso ya no te tortures mas eso no fue tu culpa por favor-**_en sus ojos avellanas se mostraba su preocupación _**–por favor no pienses mas en ellos **_– rogaba quería que se detuviera quería que dejara de pensar que por un momento se olvidara de todo se tapo los oído al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los ojos en un intento de parar las voces de los pensamientos de kyoya

_**Huye kyoya –eso aunque su madre lo susurraba lo podia entender perfectamente su madre sonreía – te amo – se escucho un balazo y solo vio el cuerpo de su madre caer al frio suelo **_

-¡onegaiii! Para – se lanzo abrazarlo sabiendo de antemano que el no sentiría sus caricias – por favor para entiende no fue tu culpa , no te culpes mas kyoya –se sorprendió al sentir lagrimas salir de sus ojos avellanas – perdoname – se abrazo mas el – perdoname por no protegerte lo suficiente por no ayudarte por no poder consolarte! Perdoname! –grito queria desahogarse de todos modos kyouya no sentia , ni sus gritos ni sus caricias

Levanto su rostro solo para sorprenderse que el Inexpresivo rostro de pelinegro se veía así… inexpresivo…le dolió…bueno aunque siempre fue asi kyoya inexpresivo como siempre

Sonrió al recordar eso quería tocarlo

_**Vamos solo una vez **_

Con ese pensamiento levanto su mano quería sentir su calida piel acerco su mano y con esta toco su mejilla sonrió tristemente

no sentía nada se desilusiono al sentir que aquella mano que tocaba la mejilla del pelinegro traspasaba su cara se sintió un fantasma , que no podía ni siquiera tocar a la persona que amaba era un inútil como siempre lo fue

pero lo que mas le dolía es que el intentaba tocar al pelinegro , sentirlo y consolarlo pero…este parecía no sentir nada

_**Bueno era de esperarse de todos modos esta prohibido tener contacto con tu protegido **_

En eso cayo al suelo había traspasando el cuerpo de pelinegro y este parecia ni siquiera notarlo decidio quedarse hay tirado en el suelo con su cabello tapando su rostro asi debia quedarse como el dame-tsuna que era , si eso era un perdedor que solo se preocupo por proteger a kyoya y no sus padres ,sonrió tristemente mientras se levantaba aunque podia tocarlo no era el mismo contacto como el de humano el no podia sentir nada , ni la calidez , ni la piel nada….era como si estuviera tocando una pared ademas de que el contacto duraba solos unos minutos como si fuera un fantasma traspasaba su cuerpo un un fantasma que nunca existió para el pelinegro lo miro con sus ojos caramelo

Aunque fuera solo una vez solo una vez el quería tocarlo ,abrazarlo, consolarlo quería hacer todo eso que los humanos hacían

Decirle que todo estaba bien ese era su deber como su ángel pero verlo hay tan triste y solitario solo le hacia sentir que realmente le estaba fallando

Se sintio un poco decepcionado al sentir los pensamientos de kyoya

_**Seras un carnivoro eh? Oh vaya entonces soy el herbívoro mas inútil por dejarte solo **_

_**todos esos son tus pensamientos kyoya **_

_**si tan solo pudiera...**_no no podía el era un cobarde y por eso se le hacia imposible romper las reglas

bueno al menos parecia que kyoya ya se habia calmado podia oir sus pensamientos claramente aunque le dolia que kyouya pensara en ya no amar le alegraba que ya no pesara mas en lo que vivio

sonrio

_**bien hecho kyoya**_

poso sutilmente sus labios en su mejilla derecha sabiendo que kyoya no sentiría nada para que esforzarse , seguramente ni siquiera sabia que existía

había una forma de conocerlo seria romper las reglas…pero lo sentiría , lo abrazaría , lo tocaría , cosa que siempre quiso hacer

Pero algo alerto al ángel castaño una lagrima bajo del pequeño pelinegro haciendo que por una vez se armara de valor y rompiera las reglas valía realmente valía la pena romper las reglas

por el pequeño niño que realmente necesitaba su ayuda...

Se abrazaba mas a su piernas que estaban pegadas a su pecho , levemente comenzó a sollozar…su Mami todavía no llegaba eso era lo bueno ya que su mami no descargaria su estrés con el , el rugido de su estomago no le importo bueno no habia desayunado en todo el dia ni siquera comido y como su mami todavía no venia se habria imaginado que su mami otro dia mas lo volveria a dejar sin comer…pero le dolia que lo dejara hay toda la mañana sin nisiquiera desayunar como su mami se podia olvidar de el

Como podía seguir viviendo algo así es que realmente no entendía el quería mucho a su mami para que ella lo golpeara y le gritara tan fuerte realmente lo lastimaba pero no era su culpa era culpa de esa extraña bebida que consumía

_Vamos takeshi recuerda que siempre te amare _

Sonrio esa era la voz de su mami extrañaba esos dias esos dias en donde los

Podian ser felices pero algo cambio no sabe que fue su mama un dia de repente llego y le empezo a pegar como si lo odiara realmente

_**Vamos sangre , llora , quiero verte sufrir **_

Esas palabras siempre son las que dice su mami mientras le pega mas fuerte hasta que tekeshi no puede mas y cae desmayado , solo en esos momentos takeshi siente la paz que tanto anhela

_Tekeshi te amo mas que a nada en el mundo _

Esas palabras hacian que el pequeño pelinegro se diera fuerzas y aguantara todos los golpes que su mami le daba pero no era su culpa esa bebido color rojo tenia la culpa de todo

Una vez intento esconderla pero su mami se dio cuenta de eso y termino golpeándolo muy fuerte además de dejarlo sin cenar no comprendía el quería mucho a su mami acaso esa era la forma en que su mami lo quería si eso era si entonces el sonreiría y aguantaría todo con una sonrisa...

Sonrió al escuchar la fuerte golpear fuertemente seguro era su mami

-!takeshi! abre la puerta !takeshi! - dijo que lo aguantaría con una sonrisa pero le daba miedo que su mami lo golpeara otra vez

- !takeshi que abras la puerta maldición!

-!takeshi! - el pequeño ojimiel se arrincono mas en la esquina de su cama

Pero ya no tuvo miedo de repente sintió una extraña protección sintió como si lo agarraran de la mano era algo…no sabia como explicarlo

- takeshi -y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer pelinegra de cabello largo y sedoso piel hermosamente blanca que podría confundirse con la nieve y unos ojos miel que solo mostraban lo ebria que estaba

- hay estas takeshi - sonrió la mujer y sonrió mas al ver que el niño volteaba y en sus ojos podía ver el terror de ellos

-ma-mami

- me harás pagar todo lo que has hecho –antes de que madre lo agarrara de su cabellera negra y tirara fuertemente de ella takeshi sintió como levemente le apretaban mas la manos como si no quisiera que se fuera

Bueno así es la vida ¿ no ? un momento te encuentras felizmente en tu casa y al otro tu tío se te acerca y...

no podía no quería seguir se arrincono en la pequeña esquina de su cuarto

-jajaja – trataba de reírse completamente roto - mi tío -dijo -pero... -sentía las lagrimas recorrer sus ojos ya no podia mas

_**Shou-chan –la voz de su tio se oia raro –eres tan hermoso , en serio una belleza no dejes que nadie te toque mas que yo **_

No pudo mas y se rompio en llanto

-!¿por que? , ¡¿por que? tío ¡¿porque?-decía completamente destrozado la habia pedido que parara mas no lo hacia , rogaba , lloraba pero nada funciono su tío lo había lastimado

Se paro al instante ya no queria pensar mas en eso solo queria , queria irse corriendo de hay con las fuerzas que tuvo trato de levantarse pero cayo al suelo por el inmeso dolor en su parte inferior , sus lagrimas , se dejaron ver mostrando lo completo destrozado que se encontraba

-por…que – era su pregunta una y otra vez, solo queria una respuesta era un pequeño niño que buscaba respuesta a lo que habia vivido –por…que – fue su susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos

el ángel acargo del pequeño pelirrojo miraba con infinita indiferencia como si lo que hubiera vivido el pelirojo no era de su importancia pero la verdad … no sabia ni que hacer , no sabia que sentir… el era un ángel si pero no sabia que hacer en estos momentos, se encontraba hay sentado en la esquina al lado de ojiverde con lentitud levanto su mano blanca y revolvió sus cabellos bueno era la unico que se le ocurrio , una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara , aunque no importaba shou-chan no podia sentir nada de lo que el hiciera

escucho sus pensamientos esos pensamientos de dudas y tristeza se mordió levemente su labio inferior…exploto

!maldición! el era su ángel no podía creer su tío...!su tío era un maldito bastardo¡ realmente era un maldito como se atrevía solo era un pequeño !un pequeño de solo ocho años¡

-jajaja – trataba de reírse completamente roto - mi tío -dijo -pero... -sentía las lagrimas recorrer sus ojos ya no podía mas

Se calmo un poco entendio que no servia de nada odia al tio de shou-chan aunque aun asi no entendia el sentimiento de ira que tenia …era un sentimiento algo raro , se sentia ….impotente al no poder proteger al pelirojo

_**Shou-chan –la voz de su tio se oia raro –eres tan hermoso , en serio una belleza no dejes que nadie te toque mas que yo **_

Eso si no mal lo recuerda eso lo habia dicho el bastardo

-!¿por que? , ¡¿por que? tío ¡¿porque?-

-nolose shou-chan , nolose – eran las unicas palabras frías e indiferentes que salían de los labios del angel beliblanco

Mentira

Se sorprendió al ver el niño pararse y queriendo irse corriendo , se sintio rechazado, apero se sorprendio mas al ver que el mismo niño caía al suelo . preocupado corrio hacia el niño para inspeccionarlo de algun daño

Por que – eso pregunta-por tu tio es un bastardo –dijo con simpleza observando como el niño lloraba mas estuvo tentado a tocarlo pero se detuvo en el momento en que levanto la mano –por que – observo como el pequeño se empezaba a quedar dormido – por que no te protegi a tiempo perdon shou-chan –susurraba al momento que venian a la mente sus recuerdos

_Un pequeño pelirojo se encontraba mirando la televisión animadamente era la primera vez que su tía o mejor como al le gustaba llamarla oka-san le había permitido ver la tele mientras ella salía a trabajar ese día no había ido a la escuela por que se sentía realmente mal sonrió al ver ese personaje caerse ese programa le gustaba mucho volteo a ver que la puerta se abría dejando a ver un hombre de mas o menos 35 años de edad el pequeño irie volteo a verlo y con una gran alegría grito _

_-¡otho-san! - el hombre sonrió _

_- shou-chan - eso le sonó extraño no le hablaba como siempre con cariño ahora le hablaba con una voz un tanto aguda - tu mama esta hoy aquí - el pequeño negó - perfecto - susurro para si mientras sonríe de una forma como veía a los villanos de sus historietas eso le daba miedo , el hombre se sentó a lado de el y se acerco un poco mas -shou-chan_

_-nee sabes algo shou-chan –lo abrazo y lo atrajo mas a el _

_-¿que otho-san? -el niño lo miro con esos enormes ojos verdes que demostraban la inocencia que tenia cosa que hizo que el hombre se excitara _

_-te diré un secreto es mas será nuestro secreto -dijo mientras se acercaba al shoichi acostándolo en el sofá estando el arriba _

_-¿será nuestro secreto si ? -el niño solo atino asentir pero algo lo hizo sentirse inseguro y eso fue al sentir un bulto en su parte trasera..._

byakuran golpeo fuertemente el piso !maldición! como dejo que eso pasara mierda era el peor ángel de la historia

esperen no podía preocuparse por el o si se supone que el no debe de tener sentimientos ¡no claro que no !lo que pasa es que era su misión protegerlo ni mas ni menos cuando lo conoció ese niño no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y ahora se preocupaba por el?

Observo el rostro pacifico del niño dormido, se veía tan lindo pero no rompería las reglas y menos por un humano como ese

paso lo que paso ni modo no era su culpa… si eso era no era su culpa

**_continuara..._**

**notas finales **

dejen reviews me encantaria si debia continar :D o si deberia dejerlo asi y dejar de ser una pesima escritora

denisse: la segunda es una buena opcion :D

regeryenta: ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno la verdad creo qe me tardare un poquito mas en escribir n.n

Pues se murio mi abuelita :** /** i no tengo inspiración para nada **:/ **

Denisse: tu sabes qe estoy yo para lo qe sea bebe

Lose lose n.n y ya estoy mejor pues seguire el dicho de la cancion un nuevo dia

_Puedo empezar por pensar, antes de actuar, es que mis ojos se__  
><em>_abrieron & me di cuenta, ya es una vez mas.__  
><em>_Puedo empezar por dar, amor entregar, pintar un dia mas con el color__  
><em>_que yo le quiera dar.__  
><em>_Hoy entendere lo que no entendi ayer__  
><em>_Hoy tendre lo que queria & antes no podia tener__  
><em>_& lo tipico, es que los dias se vallas rapido y te olvides de notar__  
><em>_que en cada dia hay algo magico_

Bueno eso se lo dedico a mi abuelita 88) para qe vea qe no estoy triste y por ella seguire adelante n.n bueno y por mi abue…

Obsesion y no llores ya estoy aquí

Es dedicada por ella 88)

Bueno sin mas los dejo con el fic

No sin antes

*katekyou hitman reborn no me pertenece si no

Hibari y tsuna hubieran sido novios desde hace mucho

*esto es un universo alterno 88)

Notas del fic

*_"nanana."_ : Recuerdos o pensamientos claves.  
><em><strong>"nanana."<strong>_ : Pensamientos.  
>- nanana. - : Acciones y conversaciones.<br>**...O...**: Separación de escenas que son aparte.

_**Regeryentha scheidl studios :D **_

Capitulo 1

Inocencia y gentileza

Se limpió la lágrima apenas la sintió, tallando fuertemente sus ojos con su manga del suéter, era estúpido llorar en esos momentos, ahora era un carnívoro y los carnívoros no lloraban...

- ¿Por qué lloras? - Golpearía al niño que le preguntaba eso en estos momentos. - Qué te importa. – Respondió, sin todavía levantar la vista. No tenía ganas de aguantar a herbívoros llorones que sentía compasión por él.

-¿Por qué lloras? - Otra vez esa voz. ¿Qué no entendía? No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, levantaría la vista, lo vería fríamente y le respondería, antes de golpearlo… pero, algo de esa voz le gustaba, se oía gentil y amable además de tener un poco de ingenuidad, le gustaba esa voz… era algo cálida… pero por su linda voz no significaba que no lo golpearía.

-Qué te impor-… - Se quedó callado al levantar la vista.

Enfrente estaba un pequeño de más o menos 8 años de edad, sus cabellos eran castaños con un peinado terminado en puntas muy desordenado para su gusto; su piel era blanca, ligeramente bronceada, pero, aún así parecía de una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que a su papá le gustaba comprar a su mamá…

Pero, lo que más le gustó eran esos ojos… ojos color avellana, que mostraban calidez e inocencia. Ojos parecidos a los de su mamá, pero eso no era la verdadera razón por lo que se quedaba sorprendido, no, si lo que le dejaron anonado fue el hecho de que de los ojos del niño brotaran lágrimas de color carmesí… pero… Por qué, ¿no le dolía? Parecía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para él.

-Tú ¿Por qué lloras? - Demandó con su fría voz.

-O, esto. - Respondió el niño, como si nada, tocándose las lágrimas de sangre y manchándose los dedos en el proceso.

"Creo que me estoy viendo un poso sádico Kyouya, pero no puedo evitarlo, si tú lloras es como si a mí me atravesaran el corazón… "

-Esto es porque te he visto llorar y gritar de soledad. - Decía sonriente, era mejor explicar de manera directa, como a su niño le gustaba.

- Es mentira yo no he llorado. - Seguía sin creérselo, que ese niño llorara lagrimas de sangre por él, pero más importante, que llorara sangre.

-No. - Sonrió más inocente. - No de aquí. – Dijo, tocándose los ojos. - Sino de aquí. – Dijo, al momento que se tocaba su corazón.

-He oído las lágrimas que derrama tu corazón y tus gritos de soledad pidiendo consuelo. –

-Qué ridículo eres ¿Lo sabías? – Se burló, pero, seguía sin creérselo. ¿Cómo era posible no había vivido suficiente cosas por un día?

No, parecía que no.

-Ridículo. – Ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una expresión tierna. – ¿Qué es eso? -

-Lo que tú eres ahora. – Respondió sinceramente. Odiaba a las personas tiernas, no podía atacarlas, mucho menos si le causaban tanta ternura como ese niño.

El ángel sonrió, poco a poco se iba acercando a Kyouya, se sentía tan feliz, realmente valía…

-Sabes, yo también sé lo que es llorar. - Murmuró mientras se acercaba. - Sé lo que es sufrir, sé lo que se siente estar solo y sin esperanza. – Sonrió. – Pero, por eso no te preocupes yo estaré contigo.

Eso lo enfado más, ese niño ni siquiera lo conocía y decía que estaría a su lado. Odiaba las personas mentirosas, en serio, las odiaba… le recordaba a su papá y a su mamá cuando le decían que iban a estar juntos por siempre, pero no era cierto, sólo le mintieron, justo como ese niño que estaba frente a él.

-Mentira, no es cierto. ¿Cómo dices estar de mi lado cuando apenas me conoces? Lárgate, lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas más! – Dijo, mientras lo veía con un odio infinito.

El pequeño castaño soltó un largo suspiro. Sería realmente difícil convencerlo… pero bueno, era de esperarse.

"Perdóname Kyouya, por causar que hayas desconfiado de las personas… "

Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, no por nada era su ángel. Él lo convencería.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo? – Preguntó, mirándolo gentilmente.

-Haz lo que quieras. – Respondió, mirando a otro lado. Le molestaba que lo mirara con sus ojos, esos ojos que se le hacían parecidos a los de su madre. La mirada del castaño era igual que la de su madre, la que le envió antes de morir, no le agradaba lo que ese niño le hacía sentir pero… no le molestaba que el castaño estuviera con él, es más, le agradaba… le hacía sentir bien…

Una vez que el niño se sentó, agarro la mano de Kyouya y la puso en su pecho, haciendo que el ojinegro sólo lo mirara sorprendido y se molestara de tal acción, error de ese herbívoro al tomar tanta confianza.

-Pero que haces, herbívoro. – Si, era un herbívoro, uno muy tonto al atreverse al hacer eso, apenas le soltara la mano lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Escucha, Kyouya. – Decía, mientras cerraba los ojos, el pequeño ojinegro sólo lo miro sorprendido… ¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre?

-Así como también sé que es llorar también sé qué es vivir y reír. Sé lo que es amar…- "Porque es exactamente lo que hago contigo…" – Sonrió. - Así que no te sientas sólo, Kyouya. Siempre que me necesites estaré aquí para ti, cuando sea, donde sea – "Por ti rompería la reglas una y otra vez…" - Así que si te vuelves a sentir sólo, llámame una vez y estaré aquí. – "No tengo mucho tiempo, por favor, Kyouya, entiende que puedes confiar en mi…" – Terminado con lo que tenía que decir le sonrió de forma cálida.

Mientras tanto el pequeño pelinegro se sorprendió…

¿Cómo, ese herbívoro, se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre? Pero más importante… ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Las palabras del castaño, no sé que tenían, pero le hacían sentirse bien… Pero, aún así… ¿debía de creer en él? ¿En sus palabras? ¿Era un carnívoro no? Los carnívoros no tenían por qué confiar en débiles herbívoros, pero… ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Debía creer en un herbívoro inútil que conoció de repente?

-¿Cómo te llamas? - Decidió que confiaría un poco en ese molesto herbívoro, sólo un poco.

El ángel sonrió. - Sawada ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! Si quieres llámame Tsuna. - Sonrió más que feliz. - Entonces me llamarás… -

-No te confíes tanto, herbívoro, ahora no necesito de nadie y menos de un herbívoro menor que yo. - El ángel sonrió, si supiera la verdad, no lo diría, pero supuso que esa era la forma en que el pelinegro expresaba un: "tal vez confiaré en ti". Sonrió aún más. Se sentía realmente feliz, si no tuviera sus alas dentro de él ahora mismo las estuviera moviendo con alegría.

-Entonces, Kyouya. –

-Hibari. - Le corrigió.

-¿Eh? - Se sorprendió.

-Llámame Hibari. Aún no te conozco tanto para que me llames por mi nombre, herbívoro. – Lo decía serio, mirándolo con sus oscuros, enigmáticos y profundos ojos negros.

-Hai! Hibari-san. - Sonrió el castaño, debió de suponerlo, que Kyouya, perdón, Hibari, no tendría tanta confianza en él…

-Entonces, Hibari-san. - Sonrió Tsuna. – Toma. - Le mostró una fina y delgada cadena de plata, donde tenía colgada una pequeña piedra que brillaba de un intenso color morado… tal vez un amatista.

-Cuando me quieras llamar, solo aprieta con fuerza esta amatista y susurra mi nombre y estaré contigo. – Sonrió.

-No seas tonto, herbívoro, ¿Cómo te voy a necesitar? –

-Pero, Hibari-san, esa es la única forma de vernos. – Sabía que el niño era terco, pero no era para tanto.

-Claro que no. – Esas palabras sorprendieron al ángel y a lo que se refería.

-Com-… – Fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Siempre que necesite verte, simplemente te buscaré, no necesito de un collar para verte, con mis propias fuerzas te buscare y te hallare como todo carnívoro que haya a su presa. – Una pequeña sonrisa ladina se formo en su cara, ese herbívoro seria su presa no le importaba lo demás.

El ángel se sonrojo, aunque sólo fuera un niño y no sabría lo que estaba diciendo, le agradaba que Hibari–san pensara de él en esa forma, lástima que por que más que lo busque no lo hallara, la única forma de poder verlo era por medio de ese collar. –

-Si soy la presa de Hibari-san. – Quería creer en las palabras del niño y que cuando los buscara era su forma de decir que lo necesitaba.

Sonrió de forma inocente, y el pelinegro también sonrió pero en comparación su sonrisa casi no se podía ver.

Pero ese ambiente fue interrumpido de pronto por un intenso dolor en la espalda, ello le indicó que era hora de irse.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó el pelinegro, al ver la cara de inmenso de dolor del niño frente de él.

-Na-nada. - Dijo con dificultad.

-Hibari-san, me tengo que ir, pero prométeme que me llamaras cuando me necesites. –

-Herbívoro, ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó al ver que el pequeño castaño se paraba y empezaba a correr. – Regresa. - Fue una orden.

-Lo siento, nos volveremos a ver. – Decía. – Mientras tanto quédate con el collar, es la única forma en la podremos vernos Hibari-san, por favor, no lo olvides. –

El pelinegro agarro la cadena y miro la amatista, ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle algo? Iba apenas a reprocharlo y tirarlo. Volteó adelante solo para ver como el castaño ya iba a varios metros de él, era fácil de alcanzarlo, pero algo le decía que era mejor esperar para la próxima, cuando se vieran de nuevo le cobraría todo, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que no dejaría ir a su presa tan fácilmente…

Hibari lo vio caerse, formó una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible. Ese herbívoro era muy tonto y muy interesante…

Observó el dije que tenía, ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle algo a él? a Hibari Kyoya, él no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ¿entendido?, de nadie. Iba a tirar la piedra cuando…

"Solo aprieta con fuerza esta amatista y susurra mi nombre y estaré contigo. "Vino a su mente aquellas palabras.

-Qué tontería. - Aún así guardo la piedra en el bolsillo de su short.

…O…

Tsuna corría, apenas y podía respirar. Necesitaba alejarse lo más posible de Hibari, no quería que lo viera en su verdadera forma… o sino… Cayó al suelo, pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas para no impactar en el suelo, ya no soportaba el dolor… lo bueno de todo esto es que Hibari confiaría en él, eso le alegraba…

Gritó al sentir que su espalda era desgarrada abrazándose a sí mismo. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras gritaba con más fuerza, era realmente doloroso… gritó más fuerte al sentir que su espalda se abría poco a poco, mostrando como algo blanco empezaba a salir de su espalda, agradecía que Hibari no viera esa imagen, si no… ya no pudo pensar, el dolor lo alejo de sus pensamiento, apretó el pasto fuertemente ya habían salido… de su espalda salieron unas majestuosas alas blancas extendiéndose en todo su esplendor, manchadas de sangre producto al desgarrar su espalda ,hermosas para aquel humano que lo viera, las plumas caían alrededor de él, y sus finos ojos almendran derramaban grandes cantidades de lagrimas. Una imagen hermosa para cualquier ser humano que la viera…

Cayó al suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas. Odiaba sus alas, le quitaban el tiempo que quería estar con Hibari. Sonrió con tristeza, quería estar más tiempo con su niño, pero no era posible, realmente le causaba dolor guardar sus alas dentro de su cuerpo y más porque su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tener dentro sus alas… quería dormir un rato, pero Hibari… si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca. Con demasiado esfuerzo logró sentarse, mientras movía sus alas con dolor, parecían que estaban bien, ahora iría con Hibari y….

-Dame-Tsuna. - Una voz algo prepotente lo alertó, alzó su vista sólo para encontrarse con unos de los 7 Ángeles más poderosos. – Reborn. - Sonrió, parece que sus planes fueron frustrados, bueno era de esperarse, había roto las reglas, pero no que esperaba que lo supieran tan rápido…

-Giotto te está buscando. - Dijo serio.

"Lo siento Hibari, se me hace que ya no te podré cuidar…"Esos fueron sus pensamientos, mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda del ángel.

…o…

Terminaba de beber de la copa de vino que se sirvió hace un momento, le dio un sorbo mientras sonreía. Amaba esta sensación, realmente la amaba, se sentía tan bien. Volteó a ver al pequeño que se encontraba en una esquina, su sonrisa se borro, ese maldito mocoso le recordaba tanto a él, chasqueo con la lengua para voltea a ver el estado de su hijo.

Su cabello se encontraba todo desarreglado, sus piernas marcaban moretones su cara tenia marcas de bofetadas y sangre salía de su labio inferior, pero, aún así sonreía… creía que su mami lo quería mucho.

Volteo. La verdad, le daba igual la apariencia de ese mocoso, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su estado, volvió a dar un trago de su copa.

-Esto es para que entiendas Takeshi. - Habló la madre, viéndolo. - Lo hago por tu bien. –

-Hai. - Respondió sin ánimos.

De pronto la madre se paro y lo estiro de los finos cabellos negros, haciendo que el pequeño llorara de tanto dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO? - Le dio una bofetada,.

-Digo que si, mami, digo que si… sniff… - Contestaba a su mamita llorando. - Por favor!... sniff… no me pegues más! – Rogaba, mientras la observaba con sus vidriosos y hermosos ojos color miel, ojos que lloraban a mares…

La madre solo le dio otra bofetada.

-¡ENTIENDE TAKESHI! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES LO PEOR QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! – "No era cierto", lo que decía su mami no era cierto.

-¡POR TU CULPA! ¡FUE POR TU CULPA QUE TU PAPÁ NOS ABANDONÓ! – No, no era cierto, su mami lo amaba y su papi se tuvo que ir por problemas…

"No era cierto, su mami lo amaba…"

- ¡TE ODIO TAKESHI, OJALÁ TE MURIERAS! - Grito la pelinegra, dándole otra bofetada, haciendo que el pequeño llorara esta vez con más fuerza.

"No era cierto, su mami lo amaba…"

-Iré a beber con mis amigas. – Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta. - Quiero ver la casa recogida y no quiero volver a ver tu rostro hasta mañana ¿entiendes? –

-Ha-hai… sniff… - Respondió sin ánimos, secándose las lágrimas de tanto llorar, a la vez que se frotaba la mejilla de tanto dolor que tuvo que soportar… sus mejillas estaban rojas, tan rojas de dolor…

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba fuertemente, su madre se había largado a empezar con su cometido… como siempre…

-No es cierto ¿verdad? -Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sonreír, aún si el dolor le obligaba a no hacerlo. - Mami si me quiere… -

"¡Entiende, Takeshi! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres la peor escoria que he visto en mi vida!"

-Eso es porque me ama ¿no? - Quería aguantarse las ganas de volver a llorar…

"¡Por tu culpa tu papá nos abandonó!"

-No, papi se tuvo que ir a otro lado por trabajo, acuérdate mami, tú misma me lo dijiste… - Decía triste, las lágrimas se empezaban a asomar a sus hermosos ojos color miel…

"¡Te odio, Takeshi, ojalá te murieras!"

Ya no, ya no pudo aguantar más, ya no podía contener más las lágrimas y se soltó a llorar.

-Pe-perdón mami… sniff, perdón, he sido un mal niño… l-lo siento mucho. Si, es mi culpa… el que papi se fuera es mi culpa… perdón, soy el peor hijo del mu-mundo… sniff… - Se soltaba a llorar mientras se abrazaban a sus piernas, lo sentía tanto, ahora entendía… él era el culpable de todo el sufrimiento de su mama…

- La verdad, eres el peor hijo del mundo si crees todo eso que dijo tu mamá. - era una voz algo tosca pero se oía gentil.

No quería asomarse y si su mama regreso para pegarle más, aunque…

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que si crees todo eso eres el peor hijo del mundo? - Decía molesta la voz.

Eso alarmó al pequeño pelinegro, quien sólo atinó a acurrucarse más en sus piernas a manera de protegerse.

¨Maldición…¨ Pensó un ángel peligris que respondía al nombre de Gokudera Hayato, que miraba desde su posición al niño acurrucado.

"Creo que no fue lo mejor para consolarlo…"

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No era nada bueno con los niños, no sabía cómo tratarlos, tampoco cómo consolarlos… lo único que sabía de aquel niño que estaba aterrado era de que necesitaba mucho amor y él, como ángel, tendría que cuidarlo y procurar que sea feliz, suspiro resignado, eso se oía más fácil que hacerlo.

"Maldita vieja."

Suspiro, a él no se le daba eso, el que si podía era su gran amigo Tsuna suspiro, trataría de consolarlo… entonces recordó las palabras de tsuna…

¨… Son como animales recién nacidos asustados, pensarán que eres su enemigo, demuéstrales que no estás aquí para hacerles daños sino para ayudarlos, haz que te tenga confianza Gokudera-kun… ¨

Eso le dio una idea, el pelinegro siempre dormía con un oso de peluche, así que con un movimiento de manos logró que el oso llegara flotando a la sala donde estaban, con otro movimiento de manos el oso se paro y con una lentitud empezó a caminar balanceándose para adelante y para atrás de forma cómica, lo acerco a el niño pareciendo que el oso tuviera vida a través de el oso decidió hablar.

-¡Hola Yamamoto! - Se sintió realmente estúpido por hacer esto. Con su pequeña pata de peluche decidió tocar al pelinegro, el cual levanto la vista algo asustado pero sólo se sorprendió al ver a su oso de peluche en la habitación.

-Se-señor oso! - Dijo sorprendido.

-No, soy Gokudera Hayato. - Hacía que su voz se oyera lo mas tranquila posible, no quería asustar mas al niño, aunque realmente no entendía por qué hacia eso… si ese niño, desde que lo conoció le caía mal.

-¿Podrías, por favor, mirar a la persona en frente de ti? No te hará daño, él sólo quiere ser tu amigo. - Le dijo, mientras sentía que el pelinegro agarraba al oso y lo levantaba a la altura de su pecho para apretarlo fuertemente con él, de manera que el oso fuera la única persona que pudiera consolarlo en esos momentos… -

-Pero… ¿pero si él me pega o me hace algo? - lo miro demostrando su miedo en esos ojos color miel, ojos que antes eran felices y transmitían pureza, ahora solo mostraban miedo y tristeza…

En ese momento Gokudera lo entendió, ese niño realmente lo necesitaba, no tenia que importar si le caía bien o mal ese niño realmente estaba asustado y confundido y él como su ángel tendría que cuidarlo y consolarlo.

-Claro que no. - Dijo el oso. - Él será la persona en la que podrás confiar de ahora en adelante, él siempre te protegerá y estará contigo ¿sabes por qué? –

El niño negó con la cabeza. - Porque él ahora es tu amigo. - El niño se ilusionó, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos salía un brillo peculiarmente feliz.

-Eres mi amigo. - Volteó a verlo con alegría, la misma que no había visto desde que su madre, si se le podía decir así, lo había empezado a golpear.

-Etto… ¿Dónde está? –

Se le olvido ahora era invisible a los ojos del niño, rompería las reglas, pero valía la pena, ese niño necesitaba de su ayuda. Con algo de esfuerzo metió sus alas dentro de su cuerpo haciendo un gesto de dolor en el acto y que su espalda sangrara, con unas cuantas palabras se volvió más o menos de la edad de Yamamoto, trato de sonreír ahora si era visible antes los ojos del niño.

-¿Qui-quien eres ? -pregunto mientras apegaba su osito a su pecho Gokudera no sabiendo el por qué se le hizo verdaderamente tierna esa imagen respondió.

-Soy Gokudera Hayato. –

-Tú eres mi amigo. - Sonrió Yamamoto.

-Pues sí, se podría decir así. - Se sentía incomodo de que le dijeran amigo.

-Jaja! ¿A qué quieres jugar? – La alegría del niño había vuelto solo por esos instantes en que Gokudera se llamo su amigo con una rapidez y emoción se levantaba pero volvió a sentarse, le dolía un poco las piernas. – Jeje… se me hace que no me puedo parar. –

El ojiverde se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para observar las heridas de Yamamoto, sorprendiéndose de la gravedad que tenían.

- Jaja! No te preocupes, no es tan grave. - Sonríe despreocupadamente. - Mi mamá a veces me pega tanto que no puedo moverme en un día o dos. –

Eso solo hizo que Gokudera odiara realmente a la mamá de Yamamoto.

-Pero, de todos modos, no puedo jugar contigo. - Se puso triste y el ángel lo miro sorprendido. - Tengo que limpiar mi casa y dormir antes de que mamá llegue. - Se puso más triste, ahora el ojiverde recordó las palabras de la mujer.

-Yo te ayudo a recoger. – Habló decidido.

-Pero... - Dudó el pelinegro.

-Así, así… - Decía con un sonrojo, mientras volteaba a otro lado ¨es lindo¨, pensó, "Yamamoto es lindo…" Al instante agregó. - Podemos jugar. - se sentía realmente estúpido al decir eso.

El pelinegro sonrió, su amigo era muy amable aunque muy tímido.

Después de barrer, lavar los trastes, recoger los platos y todas esas cosas para limpiar la casa terminaron, aunque no muy satisfactorio para el peli plata, ya que el pequeño ángel al no saber lavar los trastes terminó mojando todo mientras Yamamoto con un sonrisa le dijo:

¨Jaja! no te preocupes ¨

Limpiaba lo que faltaba, mientras el ángel sintiéndose inútil y además de traerles más problemas a Yamamoto, decidió esperar en el sofá hasta que el pelinegro terminara.

-Listo, ya terminamos. – Decía, mientras se sentaba junto con él ¡Qué alegría apenas había pasado una hora! Todavía le quedaba bastante tiempo para jugar con su amigo.

Lo que no sabía es que el ojiverde había hecho que el tiempo pasara más lento, para así poder pasar más tiempo con su pequeño niño.

-Perdón por no ser de mucho ayuda. – Se disculpó Gokudera.

-Jaja! No te preocupes Gokudera. - Decía feliz el niño.

El peli plata se sorprendió, sentía algo cálido dentro de él al ver como ese niño le sonreía, su cálida sonrisa no era para nadie más que para él, para nadie más… sonaba egoísta pero no quería compartir esa bella sonrisa con nadie, quería que solo fuera para él.

-Gokudera. - Lo llamó otra vez al ver que peli plata seguía en sus pensamientos, lo toca en la espalda. – Goku-… - Se detuvo al ver su mano llena de sangre. -¡Gokudera estás sangrando! - Se bajó rápidamente del sofá y fue por la caja de primeros auxilios.

El peli plata se maldijo, seguramente debió de ser la sangre que aun quedaba en su espalda.

-Tranquilo ya traje el botiquín. - Decía mientras se sentaba a su lado, sacando rápidamente alcohol, gasas y vendas esperando que no fuera tan grave.

En un rápido movimiento volteo de espalda al ángel y levanto su camisa sorprendiéndose de que sangraba horrible y ver algo de su piel desgarrada.

-¿Qué te paso? – Preguntó preocupado el niño pelinegro.

-Me caí. - Respondió simple, dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir la gasa de alcohol en su herida, esa sustancia lo lastimaba, sentía que lo quemaba.

- Duele. – Respondió.

-Tranquilo pronto pasará el dolor. - Trató de sonreír a lo que el peli plata solo asintió.

-Yamamoto. – Llamó la atención del pequeño.

-Mmm? – Murmuró para que el ángel sepa que lo escuchaba.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a curarte? – Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería asegurarse.

-Fácil, aprendí solo, pero no te preocupes a Gokudera no le pasara nada porque yo estaré ahí para protegerlo de todo. – Sonrió, su gran sonrisa cálida, estaba mal que sintiera esto por su niño su protegido…alguien prohibido…

-Soy yo el que debe protegerte. – Dijo, mirándolo, eso sorprendió al ojimiel, ahora el lindo ojiverde mostraba algo de determinación cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. - Se volteó. - Esas heridas. – Volteó a ver los moretones en sus piernas, tocándolas, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Siempre que me necesites… -

-Goku-… -

-Siempre que necesites que te escuchen… -

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Siempre que necesites consuelo, estaré yo para ti. - Decía mientras agarraba su mano y en esta depositaba un objeto.

El pelinegro miro sorprendido el objeto, se trataba de una cadena de plata muy fina con un pequeño zafiro colgando de ella.

-He decidido protegerte de ahora en adelante. – Lo decía mirándolo con determinación. - Siempre que me necesites susurra mi nombre y estaré ahí para ti. –

El pelinegro sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Gokudera. - Sonrió y le pareció gracioso que el peli plata se sonrojara.

-I-i-idiota, eres un verdadero idiota… - Hablaba mientras se tapaba con una mano la mejilla besada, el ojimiel solo soltó una risilla.

-Eres un verdadero idiota, un tarado, ash… arruinaste el momento. - Decía mirándolo mal, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba sonrojado para el lado contrario de donde estaba Yamamoto.

-Jaja! Calma, calma. – Sonrió.

-¡Como quieres que me calme si me has besado? Ash… – Recibió una mirada divertida de parte del ojimel que solo lo hizo que se sonrojara más. - Eres un idiota, un completo idiota. –

-Jaja! - El niño sonrió mas, mientras se ponía el collar de plata.

-Siempre lo traeré conmigo, es una promesa. –

El ambiente se rompió cuando el peli plata sintió un horrible dolor en su espalda.

"Mierda, se me paso el tiempo. No pensaba tener tanto tiempo de humano…"

-Gokudera ¿Estás bien? – Yamamoto lo miraba preocupado.

-S-s-si ya-ya. - No aguantaba el dolor, era demasiado fuerte. – Yamamoto, me tengo que irme, hasta luego. – Salió disparado a la puerta de la entrada, abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¡Gokudera! - Gritó el pelinegro en cuanto lo vio salir de su casa, lo siguió corriendo pero lo perdió apenas llego la puerta, miraba triste al zafiro de su cadena. - Te extrañare… - Dijo entrando a la casa.

El peli plata seguía corriendo, ya no aguanto más, sintió sus alas desgarrar su espalda y pasando los mismo que con Tsuna, salieron unas majestuosas alas blancas al igual que el manchadas con sangre , respiraba dificultosamente, Dios era muy cansado ,ya no aguantaba más, debido al cansancio se llego a recostar en un poste de luz.

No le importaba estar en medio de la banqueta y que la gente viera a una persona con enormes alas sangrando y que respiraba dificultosamente ya que al momento de salir sus alas se volvió invisible al ojo humano, no paraba de respiraba dificultosamente mientras se tocaba la mejilla anteriormente besada por ese chico, se sonrojo un poco al recordar la inocente reacción de Yamamoto.

-idiota. -murmuro felizmente.

-Veo que te divertiste. –

-Reborn-san. –

-Has roto las reglas. - Dijo serio, el peli plata sólo lo miro sin decir nada… era consciente de su error.

…O…

Había pasado unas horas desde ese trágico momento para el pelirrojo, el ojilila veía como aquel niño dormía tranquilamente en el suelo, se había quedado dormido después de tanto llorar... lo único que podía hacer era velar su sueño, lo observó callado, se veía tan pacifico y tranquilo que pareciera que eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero era real, eso había pasado y todo por su culpa, quería tocarlo y sentir si su piel se sentía tan suave como se veía.

Miro entretenido como aquel ojiverde se paraba del suelo con desgano y con algo de cansancio se dirigía a la cocina de su casa.

¨¿Qué hace? ¿A dónde piensa ir?¨ El peliblanco seguía a su niño, sorprendido, observó cómo el niño, sin ganas abría el refrigerador y sacaba un poco de jugo y lo servía en un vaso.

-Tengo ganas de salir. - Terminaba de beber el jugo que anteriormente se había servido, Byakuran, al escuchar eso sólo atinó a seguirlo, era su regla principal ¿no? estar con él en todos lados.

El pequeño Irie caminaba por las calles de la ciudad verdaderamente no tenía ganas de volver, no quería, no quería volver a ver a su tío no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que esa no sería la única vez….

El peliblanco podía oír claramente los pensamientos de ese niño, suspiró con resignación, él también lo presentía no sería la única vez que su tío haría eso, pero otros pensamientos…

"Hermoso, ese niño es verdaderamente hermoso…"

Oh, no, claro que no, no dejaría que esos perdedores se acercaran al pequeño.

Veía al ojiverde meterse en un callejón vació y vio como unos hombres con malas decisiones para con su pequeño protegido se metían a ese mismo callejón.

Sentía lo malos pensamientos y las mala vibra recorrer su cuerpo, todo el mal de las personas, él podía sentirlo, por así decirlo, era una de las ventajas de su ser.

¨Perdedores¨ Rompería las reglas, bueno ya las había roto una vez así que más le podían hacer, porque no permitiría que volvieran a tocar a su preciado niño.

-hola, pequeño. - El ojiverde volteó asustado.

Porque, sólo díganme, ¿Él había hecho algo malo para que le hicieron eso en menos de un minuto? Se puso en guardia.

-Míralo que lindo. - El otro sujeto que iba con él solo sonrió complacido. - Me encanta esa inocencia tuya. - Sonrió mientras se iba acercando.

¨Me encanta esa inocencia tuya…¨

Lo tomó con la guardia baja, asustado se puso de rodillas mientras se tapaba los oídos fuertemente.

-¡Onegai! – imploraba. - ¡No me hagan daño! – Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. - ¡Onegai! ¡Dejadme en paz! - Mordió la mano del sujeto que apenas lo iba a tocar.

-¡Agh, maldito! - Se quejó mientras se agarraba la mano que había sido mordida.

-¡Cómo te atreves! - Iba a golpearlo, pero sintió que su mano era detenida y apretada fuertemente por una pequeña mano blanca, casi parecía que le iba a romper la muñeca. – ¡Suéltame! - Volteó a ver al causante de todo. Frente a él se encontraba un niño de 9 años de edad, de pelo blanco y unos hermosos

ojos lilas que en estos momentos demostraban malicia y sonreía divertidamente, mientras se encontraba ocupado apretando más fuertemente su mano

- Oh ototo. - El peliblanco miraba al ojiverde. - Así que ahí estas, ya nos tenemos que ir ototo. - Decía divertido.

El ojiverde miraba sorprendido. Cuando cerró los ojos fuertemente para recibir el golpe el cual nunca llego, en cambio, escuchó como el hombre en frente de él se quejaba, los abrió sorprendido y miró cómo delante de él se encontraba un peliblanco, sonriendo con malicia, esa sonrisa no le gustaba, le recordaba más a su tío, se apego más a la pared.

-Jeje! Parece que lo he asustado. - Decía algo divertido al ver la reacción de Shou-chan, al ver que este se apegaba mas a la pared. – Bueno, no tendré compasión con ustedes. - Decía mientras los miraba y atraía al sujeto con él , mientras le daba una patada en el estomago provocando que el sujeto diera a pegar con la pared de enfrente, su compañero fue rápidamente con ál para auxiliarlo y levantarlo.

El peliblanco ignorando el estado de los sujetos de enfrente se acercó al pelirojo y mientras le acariciaba los cabellos dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo, no te vayas, ne? - Sonrió amablemente, provocando que el ojiverde se sonrojara, las manos de ese sujeto eran cálidas…

El sujeto que Byakuran golpeó se había logrado parar con ayuda de su compañero, mientras veía molesto al mocoso de allá, rayos lo pesco con la guardia baja pero no sucedería de nuevo.

-Yo no soy Tsuna-chan. – Sonrió. - Yo no acostumbro a tener compasión de mis contrincantes y menos si han tocado algo valioso.

Esas palabras provocaron que el pelirojo se sonrojara aún más y ocultara su cara entre sus piernas además de aferrarse fuertemente a ellas.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras escuchaba varios golpes y cosas romperse ya no quería más. " ¡Por favor, paren!" Ese era su pensamiento mientras sus lagrimas se salían de sus ojos, de repente el caos se paro solo para sentir otra vez aquellas cálidas manos, mientras revolvían sus pelirojos cabellos.

Levantó sus ojos asustado para sentir, como, de sus cabellos, la misma mano se posaba debajo de sus ojos y con sus pulgares limpiaba las lagrimas que se habían empezado a formar en sus ojos, quedó hipnotizado por su voz, era cálida, muy cálida, con algo de malicia… pero era cálida.

-Los niños buenos no deben de llorar. – Sonrió.

El ojiverde vio más allá de la linda sonrisa del peliblanco, solo para ver cómo los mismos sujetos que lo querían lastimar estaban tirados en el suelo, inconcientes, se asusto mas y quito rápidamente la mano que ahora se posaba en su mejilla.

-Oh, vaya, tranquilo, Shou-chan, no te haré daño. – Sonrió, le había dolido el rechazo del niño.

-A ti es la única persona a la cual no haré daño. - El pelirojo se sorprendió.

-¿Por-por qué? - El peliblanco sonrió, se le hacía lindo el nerviosismo del niño, eso además de que sus ojos verdes seguían siendo inocentes, su tío no le quito su linda mirada y su piel su piel era tan suave como se veía, no sabía porque pero se sentía afortunado de tocarla.

-Porque es mí deber protegerte. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque soy la única persona que puede hacerlo. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque quiero hacerlo. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque me gustas. – Soltó con descaro, viendo como el ojiverde se sonrojaba, era lindo ser el único que veía esa reacción, solo él podía hacer eso, no el maldito bastando de su tío, solo él lo entendía, vale, creo que es demasiado celoso, pero… ¿Cómo no serlo, si tienes frente a tus ojos a la criatura más linda del mundo? Lo decidió, ese niño seria de él y de nadie más.

-Se-se-señor pe-pero que cosas dice! - Decía sonrojándose.

-Oh, Shou-chan, acuérdate que tengo las misma edad que tu. – Mentira, solo una mentirilla blanca.

El pequeño niño se sentía realmente nervioso de todo eso, el estómago le empezaba doler así que con nerviosismo se toco el estomago mientras el peliblanco lo miraba preocupado.

-Shou-chan, Shou-chan ¿Te sientes bien? –

- M-me duele el es-estómago… – Susurró con dolor, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se tocaba con sus manos su pancita.

-Aquí. - El peliblanco quitó sus manos y lo toco, el pelirojo sintió algo cálido para después sentir que el dolor se iba alejando.

-¿Co-como hizo eso? - Lo miraba sorprendido.

-Ya te lo dije. – Sonrió. - Soy el único que puede protegerte, el único que puede hacerte sentir bien, el único que puede consolarte y el único que puede cuidarte. –

-¿Cómo se llama? –

-Byakuran. –

-Byakuran-san. - El ojiverde miró cómo el peliblanco hacia un puchero mientras con una voz algo aniñada mencionó. - No me digas 'san',se oye muy de viejos. –

-Go-go-gomen… - Susurró bajando la vista, el peliblanco lo observó, realmente era lindo, sonrió al sentir algo dentro de él nacer, se sentía realmente bien, era igual al sentir cuando Tsuna lo perdonó después de todo lo que hizo, pero comparando eso, con lo de tsuna, lo de el pequeño Shou-chan era mejor, millones de veces mejor, quería seguir sintiendo eso.

-Ne, Shou-chan. – Sonrió, mientras de su short sacaba una especia de cadena.

-Mande, Byakuran-san. - Sonrió ese niño, siempre seria formal.

-Ten, quiero que tengas esto. – Mantenía su sonrisa, mientras le daba una cadena que al igual que los otros era de plata pero con un pequeño rubí.

-¿Qué es esto? –

-Un recuerdo. – Sonrió.

-¿U-un recuerdo? –

-SÍ, para que nunca me olvides y recuerda esto Shou-chan. -Se acercó más a él. - Si me necesitas, solo susurra mi nombre. - Seguía sin dejar de sonreír. –Porque tú eres solo mío ¿entendido? – Le susurró al oído, observando divertido el sonrojo del pelirojo.

-De-demo… -

-No importa el tiempo ni la circunstancia, estaré yo ahí para ti, siempre… -

-De-demo… -

-Confía en mí esta vez. –

-Hai - Apretó la cadena, miro al mayor delante de él, es cierto sonreía como su tío, solo que la diferencia es que lo que él decía le hacía confiar ciegamente en

él… tenía un aura de seguridad que lo atraía, sentía que ese ser nunca le fallaría.

Abrió los ojos cuando vio que de la espalda del peliblanco salía sangre.

-¡Byakuran-san! S-su espalda esta... ¡sangre! –

¨Creo que ya es hora¨

-Entonces debo de irme Shou-chan. - Se paró mientras le extendía la mano para que el pelirojo también se parara.

-¿Pero y su espalda? - Vio la preocupación en sus ojos verdes, le causo ternura.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ahora vuelve a casa y enciérrate hasta que tu mami llegue, está bien. - El niño asintió obediente.

-Ahora me tengo que ir, pero recuerda, nos volveremos a ver siempre y cuando tengas ese collar ¿vale? - Corría mientras se despedía con la mano.

El pelirojo hizo el mismo gesto mientras veía al peliblanco alejarse, cuando estubo fuera de su alcance se puso el collar y lo miro era un muy bonito collar .

-Espero volverte a ver Byakuran-san… - Susurró para después ir a su casa no sabía porque pero ver a esa persona le había alegrado el día.

…O…

En cuanto se vio alejado de su niño, se quitó su playera mientras que su espalda se empezaba a desgarrar, empezando a salir algo negro de ellas, dejo salir sus alas, pero a diferencia de las de Tsuna y gokudera sus alas eran negras y majestuosas se extendían y aletaban grandiosamente, mientras sangre salía de su exterior, con una sonrisa toco el líquido carmesí que lo empapaba, la vio y sintió que no le dolía como a Tsuna-chan o a haya-chan, pero bueno, ese era su castigo no tener dolor ni sentimientos, ese era su castigo por ser...

-Ángel caído, Byakuran Gesso. – Volteó a ver a la presencia detrás de él con una sonrisa, así que lo habían descubierto.

-Oh, Reborn –chan ¿a qué debo el honor? - Hizo una reverencia demostrando su plena y nada sutil burla.

-Giotto quiere hablar seriamente de tus acciones. - Informó mientras desaparecía en el aire.

_Continuara…_

Bueno la verdad antes qe nada gomene lizy-onesan por usar tus notas es qe me dio hueva cambiarlos

Oh y gracias por ayudarme mi qerida lector beta :D

Bueno gracias a las personas qe lo leen pero a las personas qe la comentan esta mejor n.n

Bueno ya saben se despide kassandra

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


End file.
